


I’m Here to Recruit You

by mander3_swish



Series: I’m Here to Recruit You [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabbles, M/M, Recruitment, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’ll show you ours if you show us yours."<br/>AU, X-men: First Class/Queer as Folk Crossover. Written for the  Drabylon Crossover Prompt Week.<br/>Erik and Charles are out recruiting - in Pittsburgh - and come across Brian and Justin (or Rage and JT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Here to Recruit You

1.  
High above on their perch, Babylon’s catwalk, Justin asks, “Brian, who are those two dapperly dressed men standing over at the bar? They’ve been scanning the crowd all night. It seems like they’re looking for someone.” 

“Justin, come on, that’s how everyone looks when they’re leaning against the bar.”

“I know, but something just seems… off.”

“Perhaps, but they’re fucking hot. Why don’t we go see if they want to come over and play?”  
_________

Charles can finally feel the unknown mutant’s energy approaching. He grasps Erik’s forearm as waves of sexual energy wash over him. _Erik, can you feel that?_

2.  
Erik thinks back at Charles, _Of course I can… I’m gonna have bruises on my arm in the morning… and not the good, fun kind._

 _I didn’t mean me. I meant that presence coming towards us. It’s so powerful, like nothing I’ve ever felt before… well except for you of course._ Charles turns his head to look at Erik, grins, and coquettishly bats his eyelashes.

Seconds later Brian and Justin arrive at the bar and sidle up to the hot new couple du jour. 

“Haven’t seen you two around here before,” Brian starts, draping his arm casually around Charles’ shoulders.

3.  
Charles looks and feels incredibly flustered, his thoughts now all jumbled and his body turned on; he is usually so relaxed and the one making advances on people at pubs… _Mind Distortion. Must be one of his powers_ , he thinks.

Justin makes eyes at Erik, flashing his million watt smile at him, and Erik thinks he’s instantly in love.

Brian senses the potential in these other men, and whispers into Justin’s ear, “I’ll meet you in the VIP lounge in five. Bring him along,” he nods towards Erik as he leads Charles off to the lounge to get better acquainted. 

4.  
As soon as they enter the VIP lounge, Charles feels the power Brian has over him wane a bit. “Do you even know what you were doing?” 

“Doing what?” Brian asks.

“Your… mutation. You are capable of telepathic mind distortion.”

Brian chuckles at that. “Yeah, sure. You’re just drawn to my magnetic personality.”

“I’m the _only_ magnetic personality he’s drawn to, I’m afraid,” Erik interrupts as he and Justin make their way to the lounge chairs.

Another intense wave washes over Charles. He stares at Justin. _No, that cannot be._

“Justin, guess what this fine English gentleman just called me?”

5.  
“An asshole?” Justin replies mockingly.

“No, smartass, a mutant! Can you believe it? Me… with a body like this?”

Charles jumps in, “Not all mutations are visible, Mister …er…” 

“Brian, and this here is Justin,” he replies, leaning back into a lounge chair, pulling a willing Justin down into his lap.

“Right. Well as I was saying, not all mutations are expressed in physical appearances.” 

To illustrate the point, Erik summons a nearby metal water pitcher. “More tea, Vicker?” he offers to Charles.

Brian’s eyes widen and Justin’s mouth is agape at Erik’s demonstration of his power over metal objects. 

6.  
“Don’t mind if I do,” Charles replies, in desperate need of something to help cool him off. He wasn’t sure if he would finish his recruitment spiel without ending up on his knees with someone’s cock in his mouth.

Charles continues, “At first we thought there was only one mutant here, but Justin, I’ve come to realize you’re one too.”

Justin’s face blushes with a mix of confusion and intrigue. “How so? I haven’t noticed anything different about me.”

“It seems your power amplifies that of other mutants or least that’s what I’ve felt whenever you and Brian are together…”

7.  
“If you’d be willing,” Charles continues, “I’d like for you to join us at our school where we can explore the possibilities of your talents.”

“I do give one hell of a blow job,” he jokes. 

“That he does,” Brian confirms, tongue-in-cheek.

 _Charles, we’re not getting anywhere with these two. Do you really think either of them would be an asset to the team?_ Erik thinks at Charles.

 _Well, if not the team, then I’m sure they’d be an asset in our bed, don’t you think?_ Charles thinks back, with a lust-filled look in his eye and a cheeky smirk. 

The End.


End file.
